


The Start

by FairyNiamh



Series: Drag Queens and Ruffled Lace [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Flora Lee is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start

Asdel took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through the dresses in front of him. He had always been a touch jealous of how colorful the female attire was.

Of course, in his travels around the he had met more than a few men who dressed and lived as a woman. If he were honest with himself, he was jealous of those lovely 'ladies'. They were full of confidence and lived beyond the constraints of either of the sexes.

He clutched the silken garment and felt something inside of him flip. Like there had been something off inside of him that was suddenly righted.

He looked at the flamboyant ladies around him and felt his eyes start to mist. The fabulous ladies of the Hidden Door were happy to help him rediscover himself.

Two hours after he had started, Asdel had died, but Miss Flora Lee had been born.

"Hello Flora, I welcome the woman in me to the world. We are going to be spectacular," she whispered to her reflection in the mirror. She was hot, fierce, and ready to face the world with a new attitude and lease on life.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 26 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: The Woman in Me by: Shania Twain


End file.
